yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Abdul Aziz
Abdul Aziz ( ) is a male Muslim given name and in modern usage, surname. It is built from the Arabic words Abd, al- and Aziz. The name means "servant of the Almighty", Al-Azīz being one of the names of God in the Qur'an, which give rise to the Muslim theophoric names. The letter a'' of the ''al-'' is unstressed, and can be transliterated by almost any vowel, often by ''u. So the first part can appear as Abdel, Abdul or Abd-al. The second part may appear as Aziz or Azeez, or in other ways. The whole name is subject to variable spacing and hyphenation. It may refer to: Males *Abd al-Aziz ibn Musa (died 716), governor of Al-Andalus *Abd al-Aziz ibn Mansur (ruled 1104-1121), ruler of the Hammadids (Berber dynasy) *Abdelaziz al-Malzuzi (died 1298), Moroccan poet and historian *Nūr ad-Dīn 'Abd al-'Azīz Ibn al-Qamar (1326–1398), Tunisian Berber Muslim prince *Abd al-Aziz of Mogadishu (active around 1346), Somali ruler in Kinolhas, Maldives *Abu Faris Abd al-Aziz II (ruled 1394–1434, Hafsid Caliph of Ifriqiya (Tunisia) *Abdelaziz al-Tebaa (died 1499), Moroccan sufi *Abdelaziz al-Maghrawi (late 16th century), Moroccan poet *Abd al-Aziz al-Fishtali (1549–1621), Moroccan poet and historian *Abdul Aziz Hotak (died 1717), ruler of the Ghilzai Hotaki dynasty of Kandahar *Abdülaziz Efendi (born 1735), Ottoman physician and poet *Shah Abdul Aziz (1745–1823), Indian Islamic scholar *Abdul Aziz ibn Muhammad ibn Saud (ruled 1765-1803), ruler of Saudi Arabia *Abdülaziz (1830–1876), Sultan of the Ottoman Empire *Abd al Aziz al-Amawi (1832–1896), Somali diplomat, historian, poet, jurist and scholar living in Zanzibar *Abdulaziz bin Mitab (ruled 1897–1906), ruler of Arabia *Abdelaziz Thâalbi (1876–1944), Tunisian politician *Abdul Aziz Al Saud, or Ibn Saud of Saudi Arabia, (1876–1953), King of Saudi Arabia *Abdelaziz of Morocco (1878–1943), Sultan of Morocco *Abdul Aziz of Perak (1887–1948), Sultan of Perak, Malaya *Abdul Aziz Yamulki (1890–1981), Ottoman/Iraqi/Kurdish army officer *Abdul Aziz Kurd (active 1920), Balochistan politician *Abdul Aziz bin Musaid (active 1921), Saudi soldier *Mehmed Abdulaziz (1901–1977), head of the Ottoman dynasty *Abd al-Aziz ibn Abd Allah ibn Baaz (1910–1999), Grand Mufti of Saudi Arabia *Saleh Abdul Aziz Al Rajhi (born 1912), Saudi businessman *Abdelaziz Ben Sediq (1920–1997), Moroccan Muslim scholar *Sulaiman Abdul Aziz Al Rajhi (born 1920), Saudi businessman *Abdol-Aziz Mirza Farmanfarmaian (born 1920), Iranian architect *Ungku Abdul Aziz (born 1922), British-Malay academic administrator *Abd El Aziz Muhammad Hejazi (born 1923), Prime Minister of Egypt *Abd el-Aziz el-Zoubi (1926–1974), Israeli Arab politician *Salahuddin Abdul Aziz Shah Al-Haj ibni Hisamuddin Alam Shah Al-Haj, or Salahuddin of Selangor (1926–2001) Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia *Abdelaziz Ben Tifour (1927–1970), Algerian footballer *Abdelaziz Gorgi (1928–2008), Tunisian artist *Nik Abdul Aziz Nik Mat (born 1931), Malaysian politician *Ahmed AbdulAziz AL-Sadoun, or Ahmed Al-Sadoun (born 1934), Kuwaiti politician *Abdelaziz Bouteflika (born 1937), President of Algeria *Abdul Aziz Abdul Ghani (born 1939), Prime Minister of Yemen *Abdul-Azeez ibn Abdullaah Aal ash-Shaikh (born 1940), Grand Mufti of Saudi Arabia *Abdul Aziz (cricketer) (1941–1959), Pakistani cricketer killed by ball *Alhaji Abdul Azeez Kolawole Adeyemo (1941–2002), Nigerian politician *Nasr Abdel Aziz Eleyan (born 1941), Palestinian artist *Abdel Aziz Khoja (born 1942), Saudi diplomat *Abdulaziz Ali Al turki (born 1944), Saudi businessman *Abdelaziz bin Ahmed Al Thani (1945–2008), Qatari prince *Abdelaziz Belkhadem (born 1945), Algerian politician *Hany Abdel-Aziz (born 1946), Egyptian diplomat *Farouk Abdul-Aziz (born 1946), Egyptian television presenter and writer *Zaid Abdul-Aziz (born 1946), American basketball player *Abdulaziz Komilov (born 1947), Uzbek politician *P. K. Abdul Aziz (born 1947), Indian scientist and academic administrator *Abdel Aziz al-Rantissi (1947–2004), Palestinian co-founder of Hamas *Mohamed Abdelaziz (born 1947/1948), Secretary General of the Polisario Front and President of the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic *Abdelaziz bin Khalifa Al Thani (born 1946), Qatari prince *Ibrahim Abdulaziz Al-Assaf (born 1949), Saudi politician *Abdul Aziz al-Hakim (1950–2009), Iraqi theologian and politician *Abdul-Aziz ibn Myatt (born 1950), British Islamist and former neo-nazi *Abd Al Aziz Awda (born 1950), Palestinian co-founder of Islamic Jihad *Abdel Aziz El Mubarak (born 1951), Sudanese singer *Abdulaziz Al-Saqqaf (1952–1999), Yemeni human-rights activist, economist, and journalist *Abdul-Aziz Abdul-Shafi (born 1952), Egyptian football manager *Sheikh Abdul Aziz (1952–2008), Kashmiri politician *Abdul Aziz Al Ghurair (born 1954), UAE businessman *Maged A. Abdelaziz (born 1954), Egyptian diplomat *Abdulaziz Al-Anberi (born 1954), Kuwaiti fooballer *Abdulaziz Nasser Al Shamsi (born 1956), UAE diplomat *Mohamed Ould Abdel Aziz (born 1956), Mauritanian politician *Sami Abdul Aziz Salim Allaithy (born 1956), Egyptian held in Guantanamo *Abdulazeez Ibrahim (born 1957), Nigerian politician *Mohammed Abdi Abdulaziz (born 1958), Tanzanian politician *Abdelaziz Dakhane (born 1959), Algerian Islamic scholar *Amr Abdel Basset Abdel Azeez Diab, or Amr Diab (born 1961), Egyptian singer *Abdul Aziz bin Abdullah (born 1962), Saudi prince *Abdulaziz Usman (born 1962), Nigerian politician *Ali Abd-al-Aziz al-Isawi (born c. 1962), Libyan politician *Abdul Aziz bin Ahmed Al Saud (born 1963), Saudi prince and businessman *Saud Abdul Aziz Al Gosaibi (born 1963), Saudi businessman *Abdul Aziz Al Matrafi (born 1964), Saudi held in Gantanamo *Ayman Abd El Aziz Nour, or Ayman Nour (born 1964), Egyptian politician *Abdelaziz Bennij (born 1965), Moroccan footballer *Abdulaziz Mohamed (born 1965), UAE footballer *Abdul-Aziz al-Masri, alias of Ali Sayyid Muhamed Mustafa al-Bakri (born 1966), Egyptian alleged terrorist *Abdullah Muhammed Abdel Aziz (born 1967), Saudi held in Guantanamo *Abdelaziz Sahere (born 1967), Moroccan runner *Abdulaziz AlـShayji (born 1967), Kuwaiti politician *Abdul Aziz Moshood (born 1968), Nigerian footballer *Abdul Aziz, or Imam Samudra (1970–2008), Indonesian executed for terrorist offences *Ahmed Ould Abdel Aziz (born 1970), Mauritanian held in Guantanamo *Abdel Aziz al-Muqrin (1971–2004), Saudi alleged terrorist *Mohamed Abdullaziz Al-Deayea, or Mohamed Al-Deayea (born 1972), Saudi footballer *Abdul Aziz bin Fahd (born 1973), Saudi prince and politician *Abd Al Aziz Sayer Uwain Al Shammeri (born 1973), Kuwaiti held in Guantanamo *Abdulaziz Khathran (born 1973), Saudi footballer *Abdulaziz Al-Janoubi (born 1974), Saudi fotballer *Abdul Aziz Abdullah Ali Al Suadi (born 1974), Yemeni held in Guantanamo *Abdul Aziz Naji, presumably correct name of Aziz Abdul Naji (born 1975), Algerian held in Guantanamo *Karim Abdel Aziz (born 1975), Egyptian actor *Abdulaziz Muhammad Saleh bin Otash (born 1975), Saudi alleged terrorist *Azmin Azram Abdul Aziz (born 1976), Malaysian footballer *Homoud Nasser Saoud Abdel Aziz Elwere, or Homoud Nasser (born 1977), Kuwaiti singer *Mahmoud Abd Al Aziz Abd Al Mujahid (born 1977), Yemeni held in Guantanamo *Ayman Abdelaziz (born 1978), Egyptian-Turkish footballer *Abdelaziz Ahanfouf (born 1978), German-Moroccan footballer *Abdelaziz Touilbini (born 1978), Algerian boxer *Abdulaziz al-Omari (1979–2001), Saudi aircraft hijacker in the September 11 attacks *Abdul Aziz Sa'ad Al-Khaldi (born 1979), Saudi held in Guantanamo *Abdulaziz Fadhil (born 1979), Kuwaiti footballer *Abdulaziz Karim (born 1979), Qatari footballer *Abdel Aziz Moussa (born 1980), Chadian-Angolan basketball player *Abdulaziz Ali (born 1980), Qatari footballer *Adel Abdulaziz (born 1980), UAE footballer *Abd Al Aziz Muhammad Ibrahim Al Nasir (born 1980), Saudi held in Guantanamo *Abdul Aziz Ismail (born 1981), Malyasian footballer *Abdul Aziz bin Talal bin Abdul Aziz Al Saud (born 1982), Saudi prince *Abdulaziz Abdelrahman (born 1982), Saudi singer *Abdul Aziz Abdul Rahman Abdul Aziz Al Baddah (born 1982), Saudi held in Guantanamo *Abdoul Aziz Hamza (born 1982), Nigerian footballer *Hussein Fathi Abdelaziz Sultaan, or Hussein Sultaan (born 1982), Libyan footballer *Omar Abdel Aziz (born 1983), Egyptian squash player *Abdelaziz Kamara (born 1984), French-Mauritanian footballer *Omar Abdul Aziz (born 1985), Nigerian footballer *Mohamed Abdelaziz Tchikou (born 1985), Algerian footballer *Abdulaziz Hatem (born 1985), Qatari footballer *Abdoul-Aziz Nikiema (born 1985), Burkinabé footballer *Abdelaziz Tawfik (born 1986), Egyptian footballer *Abdul Aziz (footballer) (born 1986), Pakistani footballer *Abdulaziz Al-Kalthem (born 1987), Saudi footballer *Abdulaziz Al-Hamidi (born 1987), Kuwaiti basketball player *Abdulaziz Al Sulaiti (born 1988), Qatari footballer *Abdulaziz Belraysh (born 1990), Libyan footballer *Abdul Aziz Tetteh (born 1990), Ghanaian footballer *Abdulaziz Fayez Al Alawi (born 1990), UAE footballer *Abdulaziz Al Salimi (born 1991), Kuwaiti footballer *Abd Al-Aziz Fawzan Al-Fawzan, Saudi writer and televiser *Abdul Aziz Said, Syrian-America political writer *Abdulaziz Sachedina, Tanzanian-American professor of religious studies *Abdul Aziz Mirza, Pakistani naval officer and diplomat *Amirsham Abdul Aziz, Malaysian businessman *Abdul Aziz Ghazi, Pakistani cleric *Abdul Aziz ibn Ayyaf Al-Miqrin, Saudi politician *Ibrahim Abdulaziz Sahad, Libyan politician *Abdul Aziz Abul, Bahraini politician *Mohamed Nazri Abdul Aziz, Malaysian politician *Abdul Aziz Abdul Kadir, Malaysian politician *Abdul Aziz Shamsuddin, Malaysian politician *Samir Abd al-Aziz, Iraqi politician *Abdelaziz Kareem Salim al-Noofayee, Saudi held in Guantanamo *Abdul Aziz Ben Sharpe Ben Rabah Al Shabari, Saudi dissident who went home As patronymic *Umar ibn AbdulAziz (ca. 682-720), Umayyad caliph *Abū ʿUbayd ʿAbd Allāh ibn ʿAbd al-ʿAzīz al-Bakrī (c. 1014 – 1094), Andalusian-Arab geographer and historian *Yahya ibn Abd al-Aziz (ruled 1112-1152), ruler of the Hammadids (Berber dynasty) *Saud ibn Abdul Aziz ibn Muhammad ibn Saud (ruled 1803-1814), ruler of Saudi Arabia *Saud ibn Abd al-Aziz ibn Saud (born 1878), Saudi prince *Turki bin Abd al-Aziz (1900–1919), Saudi prince *Saud bin Abdul Aziz, or Saud of Saudi Arabia (1902–1969), King of Saudi Arabia *Faisal ibn Abdul Aziz Al Saud, or Faisal of Saudi Arabia (1904–1975). King of Saudi Arabia *Muhammad bin Abdul Aziz Al Saud (1910–1988), prince in Saudi Arabia *Khalid bin Abdul Aziz, or Khalid of Saudi Arabia (1912–1982), King of Saudi Arabia *Fahd bin Abdul Aziz Al Saud, or Fahd of Saudi Arabia (1921–2005), King of Saudi Arabia *Abdullah al Faisal ibn Abd al-Aziz (1922–2007), Saudi prince and businessman *Bandar bin Abdul Aziz (born 1923), Saudi prince *Abdullah Bin Abdulaziz, or Abdullah of Saudi Arabia (born 1924), King of Saudi Arabia *Mishaal bin Abdul Aziz (born 1926), Saudi prince and politician *Sultan bin Abdul Aziz Al Saud (born 1928), Saudi prince and politician *Abd al-Rahman bin Abdul Aziz (born 1931), Saudi prince and politician *Mutaib bin Abdul Aziz (born 1931), Saudi prince and politician *Talal ibn Abd al-Aziz (born 1932), Saudi prince and politician *Badr bin Abdul Aziz (born 1933), Saudi prince *Turki bin Abdul Aziz (born 1932/c. 1934), Saudi prince and politician *Fawwaz bin Abdul Aziz (1934–2008), Saudi prince and politician *Nayef bin Abdul Aziz Al Saud (born 1934), Saudi prince and politician *Salman bin Abdulaziz Al-Saud (born 1939), Saudi prince and politician *Sattam bin Abdulaziz Al-Saud (born 1941), Saudi prince and politician *Ahmed bin Abdul Aziz (born 1942), Saudi prince and politician *Abdul Majeed bin Abdul Aziz (1943–2007), Saudi prince *Saud bin Abdelaziz bin Hamad Al Thani (born 1944), Qatari prince *Muqran bin Abdul Aziz Al Saud (born 1945), Saudi prince and politician *Nizar ben Abdelaziz Trabelsi, or Nizar Trabelsi (born 1970), Tunisian footballer and alleged terrorist *Nawwaf bin Abdul Aziz, Saudi prince and politician *Saud bin Abdulaziz bin Nasir al Saud, Saudi prince convicted of murder Females *Lobna Abdel Aziz (born 1935), Egyptian actress *Suad Nasr Abd El Aziz (1953–2007), Egyptian stage, television, and film actress *Yasmine Abdul Aziz (born 1980), Egyptian actress As patronymic *Luluwah bint Abdulaziz Al Saud (c. 1928 – 2009), Saudi princess *Sultana bint Abdulaziz Al-Saud (c. 1928 – 2009), Saudi princess *Al-Bandari bint Abdulaziz (1928–2008) , Saudi princess *Haya bint Abdulaziz Al-Saud (c. 1929 – 2009), Saudi princess References Category:Arabic masculine given names Category:Iranian masculine given names Category:Turkish masculine given names bs:Abdulaziz (čvor) ca:Abd-al-Aziz (nom) de:Abd al-Aziz es:Abd al-Aziz fr:Abdel Aziz id:Abdul Aziz (disambiguasi) sl:Abdul Aziz tr:Abdülaziz (anlam ayrımı)